


When You Breathe Again

by KamenRiderW



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Triggers, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: Zelo pushes Yongguk to far one day, and Yongguk makes a choice. Now Zelo must learn more about himself to help Yongguk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy quality I wrote this up at the farm lol.

“Stupid poor ass!” Zelo laughed, picking up a rock from the ground before launching at the elder’s back. It collided with a thud, and Yongguk stumbled. The kids around him laughed and pushed Yongguk in amusement.   
Yongguk readjusted his bag over his shoulder and kept going. “Hey hyung!”   
Yongguk turned around to look at the leader of the gang that always beat down on him. Zelo had a horrid smirk on his face that reminded Yongguk of a wolf…. And he was the rabbit. How could Zelo be so beautiful, Yongguk’s perfect type but utterly destroy him mentally. How was it fair?  
“You shouldn’t be here. This world doesn’t need anymore slackers. You should kill yourself. Stupid faggot.”  
Yongguk’s throat felt tight as he turned away and practically ran away from the school. He was halfway home when the tears started rolling down his face. Why couldn’t Yongnam be here to hold him and take care of him. They always said that to him, always hit him and pushed him down. No one wanted him around because he was worthless. Poor. Stupid.   
He burst through the door before slamming the door shut behind him. He locked it before dropping his bag and ran to the basement where his room was. The room he shared with his brother who was across seas, studying with their father. He slammed the door and sank to the floor. His hands shakily pulled out his phone and went to his contacts. He shook as he pressed Himchan’s number and heard the phone call his best friend.   
“Yongguk?” Himchan said over the line.   
“Him-himchan, they hurt me again. Himchan…. I cant stand it anymore,” Yongguk cried. “It hurts…. He waits for me everyday to hurt me.”  
“Breathe Yongguk, please. Where are you?”  
“H-home.”  
“Stay there, I will call your mom. Just stay on the line with me ok? Are you safe? No razors?” Himchan said into the line.   
“Himchan….” Yongguk had had enough. They had done so much for him, but he still chose self destruction. Cutting, smashing his head, pain… instead of his friend’s help. He was so worthless, so pathetic. His chest always ached from anxiety. He was a living waste of space.   
“Yongguk, whats wrong? Are you safe?” Himchan was so worried. He could hear the panicky tone n his voice.   
“Im so sorry, Himchan. You are the most amazing person ive ever met. You mean so much to me. Tell mom… I love her, so much, and Yongnam im so, so sorry,” Yongguk whispered before reaching underneath his bed. He pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills his mom had lost. There were 25 in total, enough. Enough to go asleep and never awake again.   
“No, Yongguk. Please, don’t leave me. Im… im in the car right now. Ill be there in two hours. Please… please…. Youre ok. We will figure this out, please,” Himchan was crying. He only hurt everyone, even his best friend. Himchan was crying, and Himchan rarely cried.   
They’d both seen the worst of life. They were on the streets together. The three of them. And both Himchan and Yongnam had taken care of him in that era. But then they were split up and thrust into the school system.   
“Im sorry. You all saved my life, I will never… forget that. G-good bye,” Yongguk choked out and he heard Himchan scream at him, fear coating his voice thickly. But Yongguk just hung up the phone. He set it beside him, and with dried tears, he downed the until bottle. Within 20 minutes, he felt his shaking ease and his eyes grow heavy. He slumped to the floor and breathed in one last time before darkness.   
Please…

Yongnam was opening the door to his room when he felt something heavy settle in his chest. It knocked him back a few steps before a cold feeling settled over his bones. Yongguk. And suddenly, Yongnam didn’t feel their connection any longer.   
“Yongguk!” Yongnam cried out, turning around before racing to their adopted dad to beg for the car.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sun on the following day, its rays caressed the ground with a warmth that was abnormal for the oncoming autumn day. Kids wore their summer clothes one last time as they filed into the school. They were immediately ushered into the gym where two man stood, two teenagers actually. They were still, watching the chatting crowd increase. The gym was filled with laughter and drama. It wasn’t fitting.   
Zelo parted from Jongup as soon as they entered the building, both going to their respected groups. Although best friends, they remained in different groups at school. Zelo was the jock, Jongup was the nerd. The way the world worked. As soon as Zelo got into the gym, his eyess focused on the red haired man and Bang Yongguk in the middle of the gym. He sighed. The idiot never took a hint. Zelo sighed as he sat up at the very top with his friends, kicking Yoo Youngjae every now and then. He knew how the third year class president hated it. Daehyun, who was sitting beside Zelo, snickered every time. Everyone quieted down when the principal walked out, handing microphones.   
“Listen up, something horrible has happened,” the principal said before gesturing to the two teenagers.   
“Uh, hello. My name is Kim Himchan…” the redheaded one said with a heavy voice. Zelo immediately knew he was a crybaby, stupid.   
“And I am Bang Yongnam,” Yongguk said, stunning Zelo. Wasn’t that Yongguk? What was going on?  
“Yesterday, while everyone was… leaving this school or doing sports… I received a call in my last class. My best friend was in tears and he wasn’t ok. I tried talking to him… but he was set on dying… I couldn’t sto…” Kim Himchan choked up, turning away from the crowd.   
“M-my twin brother, Bang Yongguk committed suicide yesterday,” Bang Yongnam said and Zelo’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t meant… he…  
“He wasn’t successful. He ingested 25 sleeping pills, but through yongnam and I’s quick action, the hospital got ahold of him and pumped out his stomach. But… he is in a coma… and the doctors say that there is a 97% chance he will not open his eyes again. His first words were, his bullies hurt him again…” himchan said.   
“We’ve been through hell together. We’ve been beaten, starved, close to death, thrown to the street. We have survived together since we were 8 years old. We were split up into three families to save our lives, but our bond held strong. And now my brother lies motionless in a bed because some stupid kids thought they wanted to have fun.”  
Some of the students in the stand shifted quietly, looking down at their feet. “If you see someone getting bullied, please don’t just watch. My brother may never wake up again… and if someone would have stepped in… he would be here, today.”   
Then the two men handed the microphones back to the principal and left the gym. Quiet fell over the crowd before Zelo saw Jongup get up from his seat and run down the stairs with Youngjae in tow. Zelo got up to follow.

“Himchan-hyung!” Jongup called out, causing the red-headed man to turn around.   
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Moon Jongup, and this is Yoo Youngjae. We.. we knew Yongguk a little bit. We were friends.. can we visit him?”   
Himchan nodded before leaving the building behind Yongnam.

“Are you going to go see… him?” Zelo asked at lunch, sitting beside the two he didn’t normally sit by.   
“Yeah… we were friends and its only right,” Youngjae said. “I wish I could have helped him. It wasn’t fair, he was sweet.”   
“He helped me out so many times… its different now in Chemistry. He was my lab partner… and I miss him so much already. Do you want to come Zelo? You always talked about him after school,” Jongup stated and Zelo shrugged. “Maybe.”  
Would it be suspicious if Zelo showed up? Many people knew who Yongguk’s main bully was. But… Zelo kinda felt bad. He didn’t know the guy, just knew that he was gay and poor. And his father always taught him to take his anger out on the less fortunate. Now… he had killed someone. 


End file.
